The present invention relates to an open-end spinning apparatus with a fiber conveying path extending between a feed device and a spinning compartment, and more particularly to a trash separating device utilized therewith.
A trash separating device for open-end spinning apparatuses is already known which comprises a trash separating aperture which is bounded by a dividing edge and which, in turn, is in communication with a trash collecting chamber through which air is supplied to the fiber conveying path (DT-OS No. 1.914.115). In this case, the removal of the extracted trash is effected mechanically or pneumatically (DT-AS No. 1.922.078). It is not possible to remove the fine fly reliably by means of a mechanical removal means since there is a risk of the fly accumulating and re-entering the stream of fiber via the air supplied to the fiber conveying path and eventually entering the spinning compartment where it causes thread breakage. With pneumatic removal of the extracted trash components, either the spinning process is influenced by the stream of air or the trash separating device is put out of action, at least temporarily, by a closing member as a result of which the spinning process is likewise influenced.